


海边的异邦人

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A.C. Milan, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: “It depends on what you want. Ultimately, it’s nice everywhere. People usually have an apartment in the city, and then a summer house by the water. So it’s all about where you want to have your summer house,” Ibrahimovic told Kjaer.终于他们在海边有了属于自己的别墅。
Relationships: Zlatan Ibrahimović/Simon Kjaer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	海边的异邦人

终于在若干年之后的某一天，西蒙·克亚尔面朝大海，突然认真地思考起了一件事。

当初他撒币买下面前这一片海究竟是为了什么？

不过实际上，他只拥有着以这间为中心方圆一公里以内的海岸和海域的所有权罢了。

而且，沿岸的居民也没有搬走，克亚尔和伊布拉还是很友好的邀请大家一起使用和维护家门口的这片海滩。

其实西蒙只需要买下这栋别墅就好了啊。这的确令人匪夷所思，也的确很傻，但他从不感到后悔。

尽管他完全不记得自己到底为什么要这么做。当初兹拉坦也只是说在海边买栋房子仅此而已。

（一）  
2009.06.06  
窗外的景物开始倒退了，可眼下不是停下来欣赏那些美景的时候。克亚尔紧张地扶了扶眼镜，他记得自己的座位是在第二车厢——大概，他只来得及匆忙看一眼车票就冲上了车。脚底的车摇晃着，斯堪的纳维亚半岛的山山水水飞快地向后奔跑，列车走廊远处乘务员推着小货车慢悠悠地走了过来。克亚尔低头刚想快步走过——第二节车厢应该就在不远处——一个长头发的年轻人和他对了一眼。  
“嘿，你，穿着丹麦队服的小伙子！！”  
克亚尔下意识瞟了一眼自己红白色的训练外套。  
“列车已经开动了！走路看着点，头应该抬头看路而不是低着，摔倒了伤了错过了比赛就不太好了。”  
“抱歉抱歉抱歉——我只是在找座位——啊我找到了，我以后会注意的。”克亚尔找到自己的位置坐下，心有余悸地撑着前座上端，他一直都知道上了年纪的女性的威慑力。他深呼吸了一会平静了下心情，掏出战术手册就开始看了起来。  
“咳。”  
克亚尔一哆嗦，他发现自己的座位就在刚才训斥他的人的斜前方。  
“哟，你看比赛还研究战术呢？梯队的？U19?”伊布拉希莫维奇带着轻蔑的眼神看着克亚尔。是的，刚才就是他教训了这个楞头小子。  
“20，我20了，成年队的！”克亚尔这时候惊奇的发现，眼前的这个人正是自己明天比赛的对手----兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇，“伊布拉？！”克亚尔赶忙把自己的战术手册收了收。  
“你放心看吧，对付你们不需要提前做什么准备。”兹拉坦继续轻蔑的说道。接着继续看自己的报纸了。  
而此刻克亚尔完全没有心情看战术手册，专心致志的打量着兹拉坦。

他怎么，这么，好看？！  
(为什么他们坐火车呢而不是和球队一起呢，别管，剧情需要就这样。)

那是他们第一次相遇，丹麦1：0战胜了瑞典，对伊布来说，不过一场世预赛罢了。而对于20岁的西蒙，他第一次代表国家队在赛场上战胜了伊布。

（二）  
2012.03.24  
米兰的图书馆  
2：1，他们都在意甲踢球，克亚尔这次被伊布拉狠狠的教育了一课。米兰的第二粒进球正是伊布进的。从狼堡租借到罗马，西蒙还是没找到什么状态，该背的锅还是背上了。  
“如何成为顶尖后卫？这什么东西啊。”伊布拉粗暴的打断正在认真读书的克亚尔。输球的克亚尔只想来图书馆安安静静的看书平静一下心情。没想到在这也能碰到了兹拉坦。  
“这是安徒生的书，意大利语版，你在说什么什么乱七八糟的。”克亚尔把书从伊布拉手里抢了回来。  
“小朋友~”  
“你---！”  
“嘘。”伊布拉用手捂住了克亚尔的嘴，“图书馆禁止大声喧哗。”  
“期待与你的下次相遇哦。”伊布拉把头凑到克亚尔边上，嘴贴着他的耳朵轻声说道，完了还亲了一口，临别又附赠一个挑逗般的眨眼。  
克亚尔的脸瞬间爆红。他楞在原地，脖子还以一个怪异的角度定在那里，我是谁？我在哪？我在干什么？西蒙从来没有和女孩子这么近的接触过，可以说连抛媚眼都没有过。

（三）  
2014.05.10  
1：3，当然，克亚尔还是输的那一方。  
“怎么我到哪你跟到哪？”塞纳河畔，伊布拉一把将克亚尔推到河边的树干上。在常人看来，高大的克亚尔就像头壮硕的北极熊一样，可在伊布拉眼里，他面前这个北欧汉子就像只可爱的萨摩耶。  
“我....”克亚尔把头低了下去不敢直视兹拉坦。  
“难道.......你不会...喜欢上我了吧小处男？”  
克亚尔的脸又瞬间变红，双手不安的在胸前来回摩擦。他想自从他遇到兹拉坦以后可能要把人生剩下的脸红次数透支光了。兹拉坦似乎觉得脸红彤彤的克亚尔很有意思，  
“下次赢我，赏你一个吻。”伊布边说着边在克亚尔的胸前画了画圈，“还挺大的。”  
兹拉坦离开后，克亚尔捂着伊布拉摸过的地方独自一人在河边凌乱着，他想他可能真的无可救药了。

（四）  
2015.11.17  
2：2丹麦瑞典战成平局，结局了伊布拉如愿参加欧洲杯正赛，而丹麦遗憾出局。  
球场上失落的克亚尔就呆呆的站在那里，摸着脑袋。  
伊布拉走向克亚尔，什么话也没说一把把克亚尔揽在了自己的胸口，就这么抱着.....

（五）  
2016.11.03  
2：1，这次赢家，是克亚尔。  
输球的伊布拉一脸不爽的朝克亚尔走了过去，右手直接钳住了克亚尔的狗头（不是），当着满场观众和球队众人的面就激吻克亚尔。  
克亚尔属实是没想到伊布拉会来这么一下，他动弹不得，只感觉到空气中灼热的气息越来越近，然后自己的头就被伊布拉钳住，兹拉坦的嘴唇贴住了自己的。然后克亚尔发现自己硬了？！！  
兹拉坦激烈地亲吻着西蒙，舌尖撬开双唇，侵入到那从未有人到访过的地方。众目睽睽之下，他的舌头略过克亚尔口腔黏膜的每一寸，饥渴地索取着西蒙甜美的气息。  
就这么几分钟吧，西蒙·克亚尔像是开窍了一样，开始反攻，和伊布拉推推搡搡的回到球员通道、回到更衣室，两人把门一锁就在里面没羞没臊的亲热起来。  
兹拉坦呼吸急促地搂住西蒙的脖子，克亚尔抱着他的腰转了个身，自己坐在了椅子上，兹拉坦双腿大开着跨坐在西蒙·克亚尔的身上，屁股正坐在克亚尔的胯上，那根硬邦邦的东西就隔着球裤那薄薄布料抵在他的臀缝间。  
克亚尔放开了兹拉坦的双唇，沿着她下颌的线条舔吻起来，抱着兹拉坦的双手从球衣下摆钻了进去，在兹拉坦性感的腰线游走。那里的肌肤紧致光滑，手感极佳，克亚尔情不自禁地加重了力度。  
兹拉坦的后腰被克亚尔一阵爱抚，伊布拉浑身一颤，嘴里也忍不住吐出诱人的呻吟，但奈何克亚尔的手法也实在是笨：“啊……小处男……给我、给我轻点……”  
克亚尔被兹拉坦这么叫唤心中早有不满，沿着兹拉坦的脖颈往下轻轻咬了一口，一只手拉下兹拉坦的内裤，半边臀肉滑了出来，紧紧贴着克亚尔滚烫的掌心。  
兹拉坦像是要给西蒙一点教训似的，伸手推了克亚尔一下，直接扒下他的裤子咬了咬那早已硬邦邦的肉棒。他的力度算不上大，但是克亚尔却敏感得过了头，  
“呜……”克亚尔的声音带上了哭腔，“不要、不要了……你欺负我……”  
兹拉坦还是好心地放过了他。克亚尔努力直起身子，但两条腿软得不像话，最终他只能狠狠地撕掉兹拉坦的球衣，再在那人的肩头用力地咬了一口。泄完愤了，却又软软地凑上去亲兹拉坦的脸颊，像只小狗一样舔得那里湿漉漉一片。  
兹拉坦也觉得这被人喊北极熊的克亚尔就像只萨摩耶一样，逗了又生气，气完了又自己回来示好，露出肚皮等人抚摸，显出一副乖巧又可爱的模样。  
他摸摸小狗狗的头，将西蒙拉开了一些，凑上前去含住了克亚尔一侧的乳珠。

西蒙·克亚尔，哪里受过这样的刺激，双手撑着兹拉坦的肩膀，上半身僵硬地颤抖着，想要抬起腿把身前的男人踹开，却被一把拉住了膝盖。兹拉坦还将西蒙未完全脱掉的内裤扒了下来，推到了膝弯处。  
“啊……嗯……”西蒙喘息着，胸前的敏感处被人含在嘴里吮吸，不受自己控制地挺立起来，伊布拉恶意地咬住了乳首，舌头还时不时乳晕处摩擦，弄得那块既麻又痒，又忍不住让人想要更多。  
“姐姐……放、放开……”他胡乱喊叫着，祈求着兹拉坦能够放过他。  
伊布拉可不心急，松开了嘴唇，满意地看着克亚尔。“小狗狗的这里，很敏感哦。”他在克亚尔的耳边吹气。

最后  
2020.01，他俩先后回归、加盟了米兰。命运终于将他们安排在了一起。  
兹拉坦一边在克亚尔的耳边说着荤话，一边扶着克亚尔躺在了沙发上，而自己则撑在西蒙的上方，温柔地抚摸着他的脸庞，让他和自己视线相对。  
克亚尔害羞地偏过头去，却又被兹拉坦扳着下巴转了回来。伊布的眼睛是深不见底的黑色，里面似乎盈着一汪泉水，让西蒙不知不觉溺死在其中。  
兹拉坦就这样注视着他，直到克亚尔的脸烧得通红，才狠狠地吻了下去。  
这是一个极其兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇的吻。带着温柔，却有富有侵略性，不知不觉间就让人成为了他的猎物。兹拉坦一边吻他，一边解开他衬衫上的扣子。直到西蒙·克亚尔感觉自己肺里的空气变得稀薄起来，才放开了他......

就是他们加盟米兰后的日常罢了，再后来，他们有了24个孩子要照顾......  
终于在2022捧起欧洲冠军联赛最高荣誉的大耳朵杯之后，他们一起结束了职业生涯，西蒙·克亚尔在地中海岸的小镇里为伊布拉买了那栋海边别墅，他们有大把的时间可以腻歪在一起。

有所有的时间。


End file.
